Island, I-Love, I-Yi-yi-yi
by MWolfL
Summary: Mike's parents have stopped contacting her! When Mike's parents contact her again years later, what will be their explanation? Meanwhile, Og realizes that he's developed feelings for Mike. MikeXOg
1. A Confusing Birthday Surprise

Og was ten and Mike and Lu were now thirteen. Specifically, Mike had just turned thirteen. It was her birthday and the island was throwing a bash for her, which they had also done for Lu on her birthday. Lu hadn't changed much, apart from growing taller. Same for Og, except he now had switched to wearing grass skirts like the other islanders. Mike now had her hair in one ponytail but was still wearing the same outfit. Not literally, since she had to wear larger sizes, but her clothes were in the same style and color.

At one point during the party, a gigantic box landed on the beach!

"Wow, my parents must've gone all out this time!" Mike smiled.

Sure enough, the mailing label revealed that the box was from her parents.

Mike, with help from Og and his dad, opened the giant box. Inside were all sorts of clothes in alls sizes and colors and styles! Despite the variety in colors and styles the clothes were still the kinds that Mike would wear: shirts, shorts, sneakers, etc.

"Clothes? On your birthday?" Lu scoffed.

Confused, Mike looked closer into the box and found all sorts of packages wrapped in colorful paper. She picked up the top one...

"For Mike, For Your Thirteenth Birthday. Love Mom and Dad." Mike read the label.

She then picked up the next package and got a huge shock...

"For Mike, For Your Fourteenth Birthday-FOURTEENTH?" Mike gasped.

The islanders were shocked as well, why would Mike's parents send her fourteenth birthday present a year early?

Mike quickly went through the rest of the packages and found that they too were future birthday present! The last one was for her eighteenth birthday!

"What...why would they?" Mike almost stammered.

"Maybe they've abandoned you." Lu guessed.

"No, if they did then they wouldn't have even sent me this box." Mike was too confused to be appalled by Lu's guess.

"Mike's right, something else is going on." Og's mom Margery nodded.

Mike thought for a few minutes, and then snapped her fingers.

"Of course, my parents have always talked in the past about traveling the world." She smiled. "They must've decided to do that and sent this box because they didn't know how long they would be gone."

With that, the previously tense atmosphere lightened and the party mood came back. Present wise Mike had received one of Margery's latest paintings, a tooth necklace made out of shark teeth that Alfred had found on the beach, a bouquet of flowers from Lancelot, and a box of candy from Lu and Wendell. The real gift was the fact that Lu and Wendell were able to stop themselves from snacking on the candy beforehand.

As for Mike's parents they sent her the latest Action Guy movie. Then it was time for Og's present, which he wanted to give to her last. This was because it was a laptop! Mike gaped at the laptop, because it was a genuine one from America!

"I can't believe...how did you even get one?" Mike asked.

"Well, after hearing about laptops I figured that they would be too tricky to make out of the materials we have on the island." Og explained. "So I ordered one through one of your catalogs. I had been saving my money this whole time."

A little over two years ago Mike's parents had started sending her catalogs and an allowance so that she could buy items without having to ask her parents. Og later expressed an interest in getting science equipment and tools, so Mike made a deal that whenever Og made a replica of something she missed from the city she'd pay him. That way he could save enough money to buy what he wanted. Fortunately, by that time the postal service had gotten used to sending and receiving mail from the island.

"You mean you never bought any of that science stuff or...?" Mike was stunned.

Og shook his head.

"I was interested, but I didn't need the tools or equipment." He smiled. "I have plenty of my own."

Mike hugged him, and he hugged her back.


	2. Og's Problem

The years passed, and Mike and Lu were now both sixteen. Meaning that Og was thirteen. Not much had changed with Mike or Lu, apart from growing taller, but in Og's case it was a different story.

Something weird was going on inside him. Every time Mike was nearby Og's heart would start pounding and he grew warmer. He also had started to grow nervous around Mike, and found it hard to talk to her. No one else seemed to notice these changes, except for one who was a little more level-headed than most of the islanders believed...

One day Alfred made Og join him on one of his wombat hunts. This surprised Og, since Alfred had recently decided to let Og be his own person. However, instead of stalking the wombat Alfred only led Og into the palm tree woods and sat down on a log. Confused, Og did the same thing.

"What's going on, I thought we were hunting?" Og said.

Pig, Goat, and Spiney were nearby and so eavesdropped. They couldn't help it, after hearing what Og had said they also wanted to find out what Alfred was up to.

"Actually that was an alibi so that we could talk in p'ivate, man-to-man." Alfred smiled.

"Oh I'm not really a man yet, I'm still a kid inside."

"T'ue, but you a'e old enough to have gi'ls as mo'e than f'iends." Alfred said knowingly.

"Huh?" Og was even more confused; so were his animal friends for that matter.

"I've noticed how you've been acting a'ound Mike." Alfred explained. "You've become ne'vous and tongue-tied around he'. I'm su'p'ised no one else has noticed 'eally, though you a'en't the talkative type so..."

"Then how did you notice?" Og asked.

"Because you'e acting the way I used to act a'ound you' mothe'." Alfred smiled. "When I fell in love with he'."

Og froze. His animal friends dropped their mouths open.

"You mean I've..." Og was stunned.

"Fallen in love with Mike." Alfred nodded. "I'll leave you to you' thoughts. I want to sta't hunting again anyway, that wombat should be a'ound he'e somewhe'e..."

With that, Alfred left. Og's animal friends came out of hiding, startling him.

"I guess you heard all that huh?" Og guessed knowingly.

"Yes." Goat nodded. "Truthfully we have forgotten that you're not just a kid anymore. Human lifespans are so hard to figure out sometimes..."

"Indeed." Pig agreed. "Most of us only have a childhood that lasts for a year or so. Humans on the other hand grow for eighteen years, yet they have different names for what stage they're at during that time."

"True." Og nodded. "We're babies until we're two, toddlers until we're five, kids until we're thirteen, and teenagers until we're eighteen."

"Very complicated." Spiney shook his head.

"So, are you going to tell Mike how you feel?" Goat asked.

"You mean you don't mind?" Og was surprised. "I won't be able to hang out with you guys as much if I start dating Mike. And what if she finds out about us? I don't know if she'll be okay with you guys being able to talk."

"Well we do agree that there may be problems," Pig said. "However we also know that you can't fight nature. And nature has us fall in love before we decide on other things like..."

"Whoa, uh, a little to early to be discussing that." Og blushed.

"Sorry."

"So, are you going to tell her?" Goat asked again. "You should tell her as soon as possible."

"I can't, I'm nervous around her for a reason." Og shook his head.

"Which is exactly why you should, that will only get worse until you tell her." Goat explained.

"Great..." Og muttered sarcastically.

"Why should you be nervous? It's obvious she likes you." Spiney pointed out.

"Yeah, as a friend and that's the problem." Og explained. "If she rejects me it might ruin or friendship. Or if we start dating and then break-up that could ruin our friendship. She's the only human friend I have."

Pig, Goat, and Spiney had to agree that Og had a point. Even so...

"Well there is the fact that Mike doesn't have a lot of choices for boyfriends." Pig pointed out.

"She's not going to stay on the island forever guys." Og sighed.

The animals looked shocked. Even though they had a slow time accepting Mike due to her differences they never disliked her. They did know even back then that she had a good heart and was more mature than Lu and those facts made them like her. After they got used to her they were glad she had arrived because her talks about her homeland inspired Og to recreate parts of the city, which made him busy and happy. The animals had even started to accept certain parts of the city, like roller skates, because they were fun.

"Eventually her parents will come home and she'll decide to head back to the city." Og continued. "That's where she belongs."

As he said that he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. Just the thought of Mike leaving forever...that's when he realized that his love for Mike was stronger than he thought.

At that moment Lancelot suddenly snuck by.

"Trying to ditch Lu again?" Spiney guessed.

Lancelot nodded. Due to being around Lu so much he never bothered to learn how to speak human like Pig, Goat, and Spiney. Lancelot then noticed Og looking sad and asked in turtle speak what was wrong. Pig, Goat, and Spiney explained and then Lancelot started hopping around joyfully.

"What's with him?" Og asked.

Lancelot said something in turtle language.

"It turns out he's always been fond of Mike and has been wanting her to join the family." Goat translated.

Og blushed again.

Lancelot then started drawing and writing in the ground. Even though he never learned to speak human he still knew how to write it.

He drew a couple stick figures sitting on a log, with some stars above them. He then wrote Og and Mike's names under the stick fingers and 'I love you' above the Og stick figure. Og got it.

"Well we would be alone if I told her at night..." Og noted, obviously wanting to be alone when he told Mike his feelings...if he ever did. "But I'm still worried how she'd react."

Lancelot then drew a heart in between the two stick figures and an arrow pointing from the Mike figure to the Og figure. Og stared at that.

"Are you saying she loves me back?" Og said.

Lancelot nodded.

"How would you even know?" Pig asked.

Lancelot wrote down the words 'smile' and 'hug' near the Mike figure.

"Well friends do smile and hug each other." Og shrugged.

Lancelot looked annoyed and said something in turtle language.

"He said that whenever she did either action he could see love in her eyes." Goat translated.

Og blanked out, thinking about this.

"Maybe...however I just became a teenager." Og decided. "It's a bit too early now but I will try to tell her my feelings in the future when I get a chance."

Lancelot shrugged, obviously taking what he can get. Pig, Goat, and Spiney also decided to drop the matter. Lancelot then ran off due to hearing Lu call out his name. Not wanting to deal with his selfish cousin, Og left too, with the rest of the animals not far behind.

A couple years passed and Mike and Lu were now eighteen. Og was more in love than ever with Mike but had not told her. Alfred did question Og about it the previous year but after realizing that Og was still too scared to tell Mike his feelings he decided to let it go.


	3. The Real Reason Mike Went to the Island

One day, everyone noticed a small boat coming towards the island. Old Queeks was the first to notice, through his telescope, and he ran down to the others yelling about intruders. The rest of the islanders neared the shore and sure enough saw the small boat. Alfred talked about getting his arrows ready while Margery decided to put the tea on.

"Alfred, Queeks, relax." Mike rolled her eyes. "A small boat doesn't mean intruders, it's just probably a few tourists who want an island vacation."

The small boat docked onto the island and a red-haired woman and a brown-haired man walked towards the beach. Mike dropped her mouth open.

"Mom? Dad?" She said.

"Hi Mike!" Mr. Mazinsky waved.

Mike ran over and hugged her parents. They hugged her back.

"I've missed you both so much." Mike said, small tears in her eyes.

"And we've missed you too." Mrs. Mazinsky said.

The other islanders stared. They never expected Mike's parents to arrive. They always thought that a boat would come pick up Mike to take her back to New York.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet my friends and their family."

Mike introduced her parents to everyone on the island. Even Old Queeks greeted them pleasantly. After all he may not like the modern stuff Mike always kept bringing up, but he did end up enjoying some of it and did grow a little fond of Mike. Even if he'd never admit it.

Margery went to get tea and treats ready and then she, the other islanders, Mike, and Mr. and Mrs. Mazinsky ate and talked.

"So how was your trip around the world?" Mike asked.

Mr. and Mrs. Mazinsky looked at each other confused, but that quickly changed to realization.

"We didn't exactly travel all over the world." Mrs. Mazinsky said.

"You didn't?" Mike was surprised.

"No, we just kept moving around America." Mr. Mazinsky said.

"But, why? And how come you haven't been in contact with me for so long?" Mike asked, confused.

"It was to protect you." Mr. Mazinsky said.

The islanders stared at them.

"Protect her?" Margery said. "Protect her from what?"

Mrs. Mazinsky sighed.

"It's time you all, especially Mike, knew the truth." She said. "As Mike knows royalty had pretty much lost power around the world, including in Europe. However, Ireland had won independence from Britain a few decades ago and wanted to prolong letting governments take over in order to have some extra time with their own customs. This caused one member of royalty from the main part of Europe to try to marry the recent princess so that he could stay in power. He was a cruel man, a jerk really, so the princess ran away to America to protect herself and her people from him. There she met a wonderful American, married him, and had a daughter."

"How do you know all this?" Alfred asked.

"I'm that very princess." Mrs. Mazinsky said.

Everyone else except for Mr. Mazinsky dropped their mouths open.

"Hold on, you mean this whole time I-" Mike couldn't believe it.

"Yes Mike, you're a princess." Mrs. Mazinsky nodded.

"I don't believe it!" Lu burst out. "This whole time of going on as being a princess and now I find out that Mike is one too! What next, Lancelot turning out to be a prince under a spell?"

"That's frogs Lu, not turtles." Mike smirked.

"You know what I mean!" Lu was still flustered.

"So if you're taken and everything, what does that have to do with you losing contact with me?" Mike asked her mom.

"The jerk married too and had a son, that's what it has to do with us losing contact with you." Mr. Mazinsky explained. "Actually, it also has to do with you being sent here in the first place."

"Whoa, hold on, you mean that jerk...?"

"Wants you to marry his son, exactly." Mrs. Mazinsky nodded.

"We found out around when you were nine." Mr. Mazinsky said. "In order to protect you we decided that some overseas schooling might be a good thing. Luckily around that time you expressed an interest in a foreign exchange student program so we used that to locate any not-well-known islands. We found out about this one and sent you here."

"It worked at first, that jerk and his son had no idea what had happened to you." Mrs. Mazinsky added. "But then around when you were about to turn thirteen we found out that he was trying to track our mail. Of course unless you're with the government this is illegal, so he wasn't having much luck, but we decided to break contact with you just to be on the safe side. But then that jerk started threatening us, so we knew we had to leave home."

"We traveled around America, but he kept following us." Mr. Mazinsky sighed. "Finally we decided to sneak to this island and live here with you."

Mike couldn't believe what was happening. This whole time, she was royalty and there was a son of a jerk who was trying to marry her! The islanders were shocked too, also speechless. Og was not only shocked and speechless, but also mad. Mike deserved better than a jerk who only wanted to stay in power!

The story actually made everyone speechless for the rest of the day. Except for Mike and her parents that is, they wanted to catch up so they spent the rest of the day talking in Mike's cabin. Mike also found out that during Mr. and Mrs. Mazinsky's trips around America they had picked up every past issue of Action Guy that Mike didn't have. Mike spent the night catching up on her comic book reading.

The next morning however, they got a big shock: a huge cruise ship docked near the island! Mr. and Mrs. Mazinsky paled, because leaving the ship was the jerk and his son!

"Thought you had given us the slip, didn't you?" The jerk glared.

"So where's my new princess?" His son demanded.

"We'll never let you force our daughter into this!" Mr. Mazinsky said defiantly.

"We'll see about that." The jerk smirked.

As for Mike, well, she, Og, and Lu were watching from the woods where they were out of sight.

"Oh great, did those two put a tracker on my parents or something?" Mike muttered sarcastically.

"We have to get you out of here, maybe Hermione Cusslewits will hide you." Og whispered.

"Nah, it's bad enough that you guys might get hurt. I don't want any more friends in danger." Mike shook her head.

She had a point, because the jerk then pulled out a gun!

"Oh no, now what?" Lu said.

"Either Mike goes with us or...well, I think I've made my point." The jerk said smugly to Mike's parents.

A tear rolled down Mike's cheek.

"I have to go with them." Mike decided reluctantly.

"But..." Og started to protest.

"I have to, I don't want any of you dead or even wounded."

With that, Mike left and went down to the beach where the jerk and his son were.

"Ah, here she is." The jerk said.

Mr. and Mrs. Mazinsky turned around with their mouths open. The islanders were shocked too, and Margery had her hand to her mouth.

"Yeesh, we need to fix her wardrobe later." The jerk's son frowned disapprovingly.

Mike was wearing jeans and a red shirt and sandals.

"On to the ship my future daughter-in-law." The jerk grinned evilly.

"Mike..." Mrs. Mazinsky stopped; she knew why her daughter gave up and why it would be useless to argue.

Mike and her parents entered the ship, the jerk and his son right behind them.

Og then ran towards the side of the ship that the jerk and his son weren't on! The islanders noticed and ran after him.

"Og where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"To find a way to save Mike." Og said.

"But that man has a gun, and who knows what else he has on that ship." Wendell said worriedly.

"I don't care, I have to do this." Og shook his head. "I love her."

The other islanders, except for Alfred of course, were surprised, but otherwise glad to hear this. They had grown fond of Mike and would've liked her in the family. Well, in Lu's case she did think of Mike as a friend but now it turned out that Mike was a genuine princess with a castle and everything...let's just say she had mixed feelings.

Og then entered the ocean and swam towards the ship. Luckily there was a rope hanging from the side of the boat, the anchor rope. Og climbed it and entered a porthole near him. He looked around, and luckily the room was empty so he went inside. He went over to the door and pressed his ear against it to see if there was anyone outside. No one yet, but he did hear a noise on his other side. Startled, he turned around and saw the other islanders, except for Old Queeks, behind him! Almost all, Wendell had gotten stuck and Alfred and Margery were trying to pull him through.

"Geez suck in your gut dad!" Lu said through her teeth.

Wendell did, and popped through, landing on Alfred and Margery. If it wasn't for the situation Og would've been amused. Then, to his surprise, he noticed that the animals were there too! Not just Lancelot, but also Pig, Goat, and Spiney!

"We're here to help you son!" Alfred said proudly.

Og smiled at them, glad that they were going to help.

Suddenly, they heard a door open nearby. They then noticed that there was another door besides the main one in the room. Og went over to that door and listened.

"This will be your room for the journey my little princess." The jerk's son said with fake charm.

Mike didn't say anything. Og guessed that she was too busy scowling...and trying to keep from swearing.

"I'll see you tonight at dinner fiance." The jerk's son said with more fake charm.

The door then shut. After a few minutes Og heard Mike crying through the door. Og knocked on the door. The crying instantly stopped.

The door suddenly opened and there was a sad and confused Mike. Then her expression changed to surprise and happiness. With some concern.

"Og!" She gasped. "How...why...?"

"We're here to help you." Og smiled.

Mike looked past Og and saw the other islanders there...except for one.

"Where's Queeks?" Mike said.

"Queeks didn't want to leave the island, but he did wish us all luck." Lu explained.

"Figures." Mike chuckled, not really surprised. "Still, are you sure about this?"

"Now now, no one is going to force you to marry him as long as we're here." Margery smiled.

"Yeah, and if he t'ies anything I'll get him with my a''ows!" Alfred hit a fist to his chest.

Everyone looked at him with 'cut it out' expressions.

"Okay so my a''ows can't actually hu't anyone..." Alfred admitted. "But they could be good for a dist'action."

"I'll think of something Mike I promise." Og added.

Mike hugged him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

The journey didn't have any tense moments. The jerk's son did keep trying to charm Mike into liking him if nothing else but Mike's hatred for him was as removable as a freckle. And she would know, she had gained a few freckles during her time on the island and nothing could ever remove them. Not even Queek's magic could do anything about them. Not that she wanted them removed, Queek just had this removal spell he wanted to try so...

Anyway, Mike was pretty much left alone. After that first dinner the jerk and his son decided that it would be better for her eat in her room. She never ate anything while she was with them, and they didn't want her to die of hunger before the wedding. Little did they know, Mike never ate all of her meals. She shared them with the islanders instead. She mostly just ate fruit and bread to keep up her strength so that if she needed to make a run for it she'd be able to run far.


	4. Og Vs Prince Jerk

Finally they landed in Ireland. Two taxis were there waiting for the jerk, his son, and Mike and her parents. The jerk went into one taxi with Mike's parents while the son went into another taxi with Mike. After the taxis left Og and the other islanders left the boat.

"Now what do we do?" Wendell asked.

Og looked around, thinking. They didn't have any money, not needing it on the island, so they couldn't take a taxi or anything like that. Pig and Goat went up to Og and Og got their silent message.

"I'm gonna look around a little to see if I can find anything." Og said.

His parents and Lu and Wendell nodded. Og left with Pig, Goat, and Spiney.

"Do either of you have an idea?" Og whispered to his animal friends.

"Well we don't want Mike to be forced into this either so we'll willingly pull you to the castle if we can find something for you to sit on." Goat said.

"Uh, what about Wendell?" Og pointed out.

Pig, Goat, and Spiney fell silent. They hadn't thought of that.

"Well Wendell doesn't like conflicts so maybe he'd agree to stay behind." Spiney suggested.

"That could work, I could pull Og and Lu and Goat can pull Alfred and Margery since he's stronger than I am." Pig suggested.

"And I can keep Wendell company." Spiney added.

"Right." Og nodded.

He looked around and saw a couple of abandoned wagons. Og grinned, fixing a couple of wagons would be child's play. Almost literally, since he considered building and fixing things to be fun.

Later Og returned to his family with Goat and Pig, who were pulling the wagons. Spiney was riding one of them.

"My friends want to help so they'll pull me, Lu, and my parents to the castle." Og said. "I'm afraid they're not strong enough to pull Wendell so he'll have to stay behind or find his own way to the castle."

Spiney then left the wagon and went over to Wendell.

"Spiney will keep him company." Og added.

The islanders nodded. Og directed his parents to Goat's wagon while he and Lu, with Lancelot, got into Pig's wagon. Goat and Pig took off.

It was a long journey, but luckily they made it to the castle with time to spare. The wedding was short notice so the jerk and his son were still getting preparations together. Also fortunately, the castle had been left alone for so long that security had diminished over the years. Og, his parents, Lu, Lancelot, Goat, and Pig were able to sneak in through a fence without getting caught.

As for Wendell, he decided to just walk to the castle. Yes it was a long walk, but he did want to see the landscape anyway. Plus, with any luck, he'd be able to see Mike saved from the marriage without needing to do anything. There's was nothing he could do anyway.

Og went straight ahead towards the castle, making sure that there wasn't anyone to see him first. Luckily, he found an air vent and Goat used his horns to rip it free. Og then crawled through the vent. He moved through the air ducts, hoping to hear something that would help him. Then through another vent, he saw suits of armor. Luckily there was no one in the room, so he broke through the vent screen and cautiously climbed down a drape. He then went over to a suit of armor and grabbed the largest weapon he could carry. He then climbed back up the drape and went back into the air ducts.

As he continued on, he heard voices in one direction so he followed the sound. He was in luck: through a third vent he saw the wedding starting! Along with Mike, the jerk's son, and their parents he saw other people, probably the court. Mike was wearing a princess gown and tiara and the jerk's son was wearing a prince robe.

Unfortunately, he missed most of the vows, but he did make it in time to object so he did. He climbed down another drape near where he was...

"I OBJECT!" He called out.

Startled, everyone turned to where he was: behind the pews.

"What?" The jerk's son looked shocked to see him there.

"Og!" Mike gasped.

"Mike can't marry you, she doesn't love you!" Og glared.

"Then who does she love, you?" The jerk's son scoffed.

Og just lifted the weapon he picked up: a small sword.

"Well she is my friend, so whether or not she does I'll defend her." Og said.

"Fine with me, always wanted a good fight." The jerk's son smiled evilly.

The jerk's son rushed forward with his own sword and prepared to strike Og. But then Og blocked it! Mike and the jerk's son were surprised, they didn't expect that. The jerk's son tried again but Og blocked him again. This continued on, with the jerk's son backing Og out of the room. Mike ran after them, concerned for Og.

The battle continued until the three of them were outside. By that point the jerk and Mike's parents caught up with them.

"Og!" Margery gasped.

"Go get him son!" Alfred cheered.

Lu just dropped her mouth open, same with Lancelot, Pig, and Goat. They never would've expected Og to fight like that in a million years.

Og and the jerk's son continued fighting and fighting, Og mostly blocking. Then, he suddenly was able to cause the jerk's son to lose his grip on his sword! The sword flew through the air and landed in a nearby pond!

"Way to go Og!" Mike cheered.

Og smiled and started to walk over to Mike, but then it turned out that the jerk's son had a small dagger! He tossed it at Og and it hit him in the back!

"OG!" Mike and Og's parents cried.

Og fell over in pain!

"You!" Mike ran over angrily and punched the jerk's son right in the face!

The jerk's son fell over unconscious, and Mike ran over to Og. The jerk ran over to his son...at least until Mr. Mazinsky grabbed him by the collar and hit him on the head with his own gun. Now the jerk fell over unconscious.

"Og, are you okay?" Mike asked, picking up Og a little.

"Kinda, it missed my heart so I'll live but it does hurt." Og said truthfully.

"Og...I know we're friends but...why did you do all that?" Mike looked as if she was going to cry.

"Because...because I love you." Og finally admitted.

Mike dropped her mouth open a little...and hugged him.

"I love you too." She said.

Og couldn't believe it. Lancelot had been right the whole time! Suddenly, the pain in his back was gone. All he could feel was happiness and love. More so when he and Mike kissed.

After that things got better. With the jerk and his son out of commission and unarmed Mrs. Mazinsky was able to order their arrest. They were immediately put in jail for attempted murder. Yeah, attempted, Og received medical treatment and lived.

Now, since Ireland had now been without royalty for so long Mike and her parents decided to let the government take over. Mike, her parents, and the islanders and animals went back to the island. Mike was going to move back to New York, but she wanted to pick up her stuff and say goodbye to Queeks and Hermione Cuzzlewits. She didn't have to say goodbye to the rest of the islanders though, because they were moving to New York too!

"Are you sure?" Mike said. "You guys have been living there for so long..."

"Well Og was the first one to decide, and he is still a minor so Margery and I have to go with him." Alfred smiled.

"Yes, besides I have been wanting to explore America." Margery added.

"Well, it's hard being a princess without any subjects. If my aunt and uncle and cousin go I won't have many subjects left so..." Lu shrugged.

Mike smirked, she knew Lu was really coming along because the two of them are now friends.

"And I'm not letting Lu go without me." Wendell smiled.

The animals were coming along too. Lancelot of course was obvious, same with Pig, Goat, and Spiney in a way. But the real surprised was the fact that the wombat wanted to come! It turned out that Alfred hunting him had turned into a game by that point and Alfred and the wombat were friends.

Queeks, as expected, didn't join them. He was happy in his cave on the island. Even though he'd miss Mike and the other islanders he knew he'd never be able to get used to life in America. As for the Cuzzlewits they didn't really mind, though Hermione admitted that she was going to miss Mike. Mike was going to miss Queeks and Hermione too but she promised to visit.

After packing up Mike, her parents, and Og and his family went to New York. With the jerk and his son in jail Mike's parents were able to buy the cruise ship and use that for travel. When they got back to New York they sold it and used the money to buy a smaller one for traveling to the island.

Now, Mike had enjoyed non-city life so she and her parents decided to move out into the country near Manhattan. Og and his family moved there too.

Og and his family had to change some of their ways. They still drank tea and such but had to switch to wearing American clothing. They didn't mind, especially Lu since she enjoyed the fashions from the city.

Finding jobs were tricky though. Since Margery knew how to cook and serve tea she did get a job as a waitress, but the others had a hard time finding jobs. Lu especially, she couldn't find any job that suited her. She had to settle with working in a grocery store. Fortunately math was used on the islands so Lu did know math. At least basic math. Alfred was only into hunting, but hated to hurt animals which was why he used fake arrows. So, he too had to find a basic job. He decided to work for a farmer so that he could be close to animals. Wendell had the toughest time finding a job, because he didn't really have any skills at all. That changed when Ireland informed Britain about Og and the other islanders and wanted to know more about their ancestors. Britain did know about the ancestors, but not about their time on the island. It was decided that Wendell should be the one to go and tell the British about their ancestors' life on the island. Their ancestors had been important people in Britain in the past so Wendell also decided to have a book about their ancestors' history published. He earned money that way.

Og was the one with the most success. All the materials that were now open to him, metal and plastic and such, allowed him to experiment further. He invented many devices, and earned a lot of money that way. This came in handy, because five years later Og was able to buy an engagement ring and propose to Mike. Obviously, she accepted.

During the preparations Pig, Goat, and Spiney decided to let her in on their secret. Og led her outside his parents' house...

"What did you want to show me Og?" Mike asked.

"More like let you in on a secret, a secret that I've been keeping for years." Og said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Mike asked.

"It wasn't mine to tell." Og explained.

They then reached Pig, Goat, and Spiney.

"The secret is Mike, these friends of mine can speak human." Og said.

"What?" Mike gasped.

"It's true." Pig smiled. "Normally only Og was supposed to know but since you're going to be his wife we decided that you should know our secret too."

Mike dropped her mouth open.

It actually didn't take long for her to recover and accept Pig, Goat, and Spiney being able to talk. She even found it cool, and wished that Lancelot could speak human too. After finding out why he never bothered to learn though she understood.

Soon Mike and Og were married. They bought a farm so that Pig, Goat, and Spiney could live with them. Mike wasn't into discussing philosophy but she didn't mind her husband staying out a long time doing it. Mike had decided to just stay on the farm raising crops and eggs and milk since Og earned more than enough money.

Later on they had a daughter named Delia, and then a son named Leonard, Leon for short. The new family were very happy.


End file.
